


Into the depths

by Widow_Spyder



Series: Whumptober 2019 (Anime) [9]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drowning, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Prompt #19, Prompt #20, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Whumptober 2019, kind of?, more tags will come as the second chapter comes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: Perhaps standing on the edge of an unstable cliff to check out a beautiful view wasn't the smartest idea... Gen thought as the ground he was standing on suddenly collapsed underneath him, sending him into the rushing water below.





	1. Into the depths Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this chapter is actually more of a prologue of the story. The real action comes in the second chapter which will be longer and better written. Just a head ups!

From the Perseus building ground to Ishigami village was at least a two-day walk. Usually, everyone would walk this path at a quick pace so they could get between both places as fast as they could. This time, in an unusual turn of events, neither people walking the path were in a rush. 

Since he was chief, Senku had to go back to Ishigami village to “check-up” on it instead of spending all his time at the shipbuilding grounds. Gen was the company on the trip since he had nothing else to do. _Really,_ It was because he was trying to avoid any hard labor that could potentially fall on him to do. 

The reason they were able to take it slow this time was actually for their safety. For the past three days, a massive storm blew over them, which made it impossible to get anything done. They couldn’t build out in the rain and had to move to the huts they built to stay sheltered, which made Senku have to postpone the trip to Ishigami village. 

Now that the storm was over, he and Gen could set off. However, the path was muddy and partly obscured due to fallen trees and bushes. So they decided to pack a few extra things and take their time with the trip. 

It would _definitely_ take them longer than two days to get there since neither of them was anywhere near athletic either. 

They had stopped to rest on a cliff that looked over a vast river. The air was warm from the sun, and the sound of rushing water could be heard from a mile away. The river below them had nearly flooded over and had developed, what looked like, a powerful current.

Neither were surprised though since the rain was quite heavy the few days before this. 

“Wahh! Look at this view, Senku-chan ~” Gen walked over to the edge and spread out his arms. “It’s quite pretty, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Senku waved Gen off. “Sit and rest; we gotta keep going as soon as we catch our breaths.” 

Gen dramatically turned around to face him, a comical pout on his face. “Ah come on Senku-chan ~ Even you can enjoy a nice view once in a whi -” But Gen was cut off before he could finish.

The rocks suddenly broke underneath his feet, and he lost his footing. He barely had time to react before the wind was rushing past his face, and he was falling. He heard Senku yell his name a second before he plunged into the cold water. Luckily, The cliff wasn’t that high that he could get seriously hurt from falling backward into the deep river, but he still felt a sharp pain once he crashed into it. 

Just as quickly as he’d fallen in, the current pulled him under the water, and every logical plan his brain could come up with vanished. There was nothing left but pure panic flowing through his veins. 

His first thought was that he was going to run out of air soon. 

Being forcibly pulled this way, and that was making it harder for him to hold his breath, and every time he hit something, he felt a bit of his little supply of air being taken away. The river carried him through an endless cycle of crashing into rocks and no air to breathe from. 

Suddenly, he felt his back hit something solid behind him, and everything went white. The last bit of breath he was holding was forced out of his mouth, and water immediately filled his throat. It felt like his chest was going to burst. His panic renewed, and he started flailing his limbs, desperately trying to get above the water. 

His mind was slipping into what he knew would be his death. At the very last second, he felt his foot touch something underneath him and used the very last of his energy to push himself up. 

The second his head breached the surface, he spits out the water that had gotten into his mouth and took the deepest breaths he could. He could touch the bottom now, and the current was less strong. 

He must’ve blanked out because in what felt like seconds, he was now dragging himself onto the riverbank, his limbs shaking as he crawled to get out of the water. He breathed heavily, desperately trying to get as much air as he could back into his body. 

His lungs ached, and he could barely hear. He felt _weak,_ one of the feelings he hated the most. Gen stared at the ground beneath him, trying to reform his thoughts in his foggy mind. 

_He had almost drowned a few seconds ago._ Had he been underwater any longer… _He would’ve died._ Gen shivered at the revelation and tried focusing harder; he needed to get his control over his body in check so he could find Senku. 

_How far had they been separated?_ Gen thought. He didn’t need an answer, though, as he heard his name being shouted. 

“Gen!” Hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders, and he flinched back, almost falling back into the water. When he didn’t, he realized it was because Senku was holding onto him with an expression on his face that he’d never seen before. 

_What was that? Panic… Worry? It couldn’t be — Not Senku…_

“I - I’m — fine…” Gen tried to say but harshly coughed halfway through it. 

“That — That’s the last time I walk near any cliffs.” Gen dryly laughed. 

Senku scowled and released his shoulders. “You idiot, you shouldn’t have been so close in the first place.” 

Gen didn’t respond, instead focusing on evening his breathing. 

Senku shifted. “Are you ok? Can you breathe?” He asked. 

There may have been water in his ears, but Gen could definitely recognize the drip of worry laced into Senku’s voice. 

“Yeah, I can breathe.” Gen leaned his head back and looked up to the sky. “Feels like I ran a marathon.” 

“I don’t doubt it.” 

The conversation stopped there for a while. The only sound that could be heard was the river behind them and Gen’s heavy breathing. 

When Gen motioned that he was ready, both stood up and got back on their trip. He shrugged off part of his three-layer kimono since it was soaked and tied it around his waist to dry out in the sun, which was providing a nice warmth as well. Despite taking a break to dry off, he was still dripping water as he walked. _At least he wasn't cold yet._

“Where are we?” Gen asked when he noticed that their surroundings weren’t familiar. _How far had the river taken him?_

“We’re off the path, but I know how to get back on it,” Senku said, quickly going into a full-length explanation of their exact location down to longitude and latitude. Gen found he couldn’t pay attention to it. He felt lightheaded all of a sudden. Not good. Reaching out, Gen moved his hand to steady himself against a tree and slowed his walk down until he was stopped entirely. 

Nothing seemed to help, though, as his vision turned black, and he felt the world tipping. All he managed was a groaned “Senku,” as a warning before his body rushed to meet the ground.


	2. Into the Depths Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku heard what could’ve been his name before Gen was falling forward, and Senku was rushing to catch him.

When Senku noticed Gen’s presence wasn’t behind him anymore, he stopped talking and turned around. Gen was leaning against a tree a few meters away, panting. He didn’t look so good. His skin was pale, and he swayed as if he was still in the water. 

He worriedly called Gen’s name, but the latter didn’t seem to hear him. Moving closer, he heard what could’ve been his name before Gen was falling forward, and Senku was rushing to catch him. 

He caught him just before he hit the ground, and in an awkward shuffle, Senku managed to lower both of them to the ground.

“Gen?” Senku lightly tapped Gen’s cheek in an attempt to rouse him. But it was no good; Gen was passed out cold. 

In an instant, Senku moved through his list of first aid knowledge. He removed the purple kimono from Gen’s waist and bundled it under his head as a pillow. Next, he went to check Gen’s pulse on his neck, finding it a little faster than usual. He checked his forehead for temperature after that, which was pretty normal, albeit a little wet from Gen’s drying hair. Senku’s mind started formulating possible causes and possibilities. 

His hand lightly tapped Gen’s chest, only for him to start harshly coughing. 

_Crap, this is bad. If it’s acute respiratory distress syndrome, then Gen is pretty much screwed here._ Senku thought. Without the proper materials, it’s impossible to treat him for it since he’d need at least some sort of high-grade oxygen machine — that and very specific medication that would take them way too long to make. 

A gasp and suddenly Gen was bolting upright, nearly hitting Senku in the process. His eyes were wild, and he jerked around, attempting to stand up. 

“No, no, wait!” Senku took hold of Gen’s arms. “You have to sit still!”

Gen was breathing so hard and erratic that Senku was afraid he’d pass out again. 

“Gen. Listen to me, okay? I need to check your lungs to see if there’s fluid buildup.” 

Gen seemed to be calming down a little and nodded as he started regulating his breathing. Senku took that as his cue and let go of Gen’s arms and moved behind him. He grabbed an empty cup from their supply bag, placed it on Gen’s back, and listened. 

“Cough,” Senku ordered to which Gen complied. The cough wasn’t as harsh as it had been before, and to Senku’s relief, he didn’t hear any sign of fluid in Gen’s lungs. 

Senku moved back to his place in front of Gen and did a few final checks to be sure he’d be okay. By the time he was done, Gen’s breathing had already evened out. His skin wasn’t blue, nor did his organs seem to be failing, which meant there was absolutely no sign of acute respiratory distress syndrome. 

_So you just passed out, huh?_ Senku sighed and stood up, rummaging through their bags to find a thick blanket to wrap Gen in before he’d catch a cold. He mentally scolded himself when he realized they should’ve waited until Gen had dried off before continuing on their trip. 

Gen was awfully quiet during this whole ordeal, choosing to stare at the ground and pick at his nails. 

“You shouldn’t peel your nails like that.” Senku broke the uncomfortable silence. He didn’t like that Gen was so silent. It made more worry bubble in his stomach.

“Sorry,” Gen muttered, yet still didn’t stop. 

“Hey.” Senku kneeled and took Gen’s hands in his own to stop him. “That’s not good.” 

Gen lowered his head and laughed nervously. “I know, sorry.” 

“Hmph, just please be more careful.” Senku let go and moved back to rummage through their bags. “You scared the hell out of me.” 

“Oh? Senku-chan was scared? For little old me?” Gen’s voice rose an octave and faked sniffled. “I feel so honored.” 

“Tch, glad to see you’re back, mentalist.” 

“And I’m glad I got to make the ever stoic Ishigami Senku blush.” Senku whirled around and touched his face as Gen laughed in the background. “I’m kidding, Senku-chan ~.” 

Senku scowled despite the grin on his face. He was happy that Gen was feeling himself again. The happy mood didn’t stay, though, as a somber feeling washed over them again. 

“Still, I’ll try to be more careful next time,” Gen said wearily. 

“Wasn’t your fault.” Senku ran a hand through his own hair. “Neither of us knew.” 

“Hmm,” Gen mumbled. All was silent after that. 

Nighttime rolled by way too fast for Senku’s liking; they ended up staying there for the night. A fire was built for warmth and to try to dry Gen’s clothes over it, and all their blankets were out to create a cocoon of heat to keep Gen from freezing. He only wore one layer now instead of his usual three or four — if you count the guard and bags of fake blood as a layer. 

Gen settled down for the night first, wrapping himself like a burrito in the blankets. Eventually, Senku laid down for the night as well, but he couldn’t sleep. He watched as Gen kept squirming next to him, trying to get comfortable. 

There wasn’t much light to see, but even Senku could realize that Gen was trembling despite the blankets he was wrapped in. Senku sighed, sitting up and scooting over to Gen, placing himself against Gen’s back and covering all the blankets they had on top of them. He didn’t miss the way Gen tensed up before resigning himself to it and relaxing. Soon, he was asleep, oblivious to Senku’s racing mind.

_This was the most logical thing to do._ Senku told himself. Sharing body heat will keep Gen’s temperature from dropping and prevent him from getting sick. Even so, Senku couldn’t stop the blush forming on his cheeks. 

_Had they ever been this close before?_ Senku mentally shook himself and tried to relax. He opted for studying Gen’s face as he slept. The menacing smile the mentalist always wore was gone, replaced by closed eyes and a blissed-out expression. Despite having plunged into a river, his hair smelled faintly like cinnamon and flowers. 

Half an hour passed, and Senku still couldn’t sleep in spite of his now relaxed state. He couldn’t help but go over the day’s events. The exact moment it happened was something Senku remembered with great detail. 

He watched Gen’s usual smile disappear in the middle of his sentence as a faint cracking sound could be heard. Then Gen was falling out of his line of vision and over the cliff. He watched the panic flit over the mentalist’s face before he was gone completely. He also felt a similar panic as he rushed forward, crouched over the edge, and watched the current pull Gen through the river. Without even thinking, he grabbed their supply bags and ran through the trees. Following the sound of the river, Senku ended up finding an opening in the trees. 

He almost cried out in relief when he saw Gen crawling out of the river on shaky limbs. As he ran towards him, he called out the mentalist’s name as an attempt to warn him of his presence. He didn’t know why his body wouldn’t stop running towards him. The immense joy he felt when he saw Gen alive and not upright in the river was overwhelming. 

He ended up spending half the night awake thinking about it.

—————————

Eventually, morning rolled by, and Senku woke up a bit tired and sore. In his sleep, Gen had turned around and molded himself into Senku’s embrace and used him as a teddy bear. He wished he could’ve brought their camera, but it would’ve been too big to carry on the journey.

Once he unwrapped himself from Gen’s death grip, he started getting their stuff ready and packed. 

He let him sleep in another hour before nudging him awake. He felt a little bad for disturbing Gen’s deep sleep, but they had to continue. Gen’s eyes slowly opened and looked around, unfocused, and a little confused. He moaned slightly before sighing and pushing himself up. He rubbed his eyes as a child would, and by the gods, was it _cute._ One look at Gen’s morning face had Senku turning away before Gen would notice the flushing on Senku’s cheek. He couldn’t help it. Gen’s early morning drowsy look was seared into his brain. 

“We’re heading out,” Senku said, distracting himself from the thoughts rolling in his brain. “But take it slow, alright? Don’t need you passing out again.” 

Gen chuckled. “As you wish, Senku-chan ~.” 

The morning turned into the afternoon and then into the evening when they finally arrived in the village area. Overall, they had taken several breaks throughout the day, and Senku was happy to note that Gen looked better. He wasn’t pale or shivering and showed no signs of dizziness or lightheadedness throughout the whole day. He started talking again as well and Senku couldn't believe that he had actually missed that voice of his.

They were on their last break of the day when they decided to stop on the hill that overlooked the village. The sun was setting on the horizon, lighting up the trees around them in a lovely orange glow. 

“Pretty nice view,” Senku admitted as he nudged Gen’s shoulder a little. He recoiled in surprise when Gen wrapped his arms around Senku’s waist, holding him tightly as he had the night before. 

“Yeah.” Gen smiled. “Indeed, it is ~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Late! I'm Late! I'm Late! I'm Late! I know this is late and I'm sorry! Here it is! For SOME REASON the double space thing I did in the first chapter isn't working in this chapter so I'm like lowkey pissed like WHY are you not working?! I've been trying for half an hour now! 
> 
> Anyway this isn't as long as I was hoping it to be but here's the second and final chapter -- Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> WOW that was a short and fast moving chapter, I apologize. This chapter is supposed to be a backstory/preview of what’s to come in the second chapter though so… Oh yeah this is two chapters with day 19 and 20’s prompts combined into one story, respectively. Chapter 1 is the 19th. And chapter 2 is the 20th. Two chapters. Two different prompts. One story. 
> 
> _Don’t worry, the second chapter is where all the sengen action comes in._
> 
> Also! Sorry for skipping a few prompts… My studies called and I couldn’t ignore them any longer so I had no time to write. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
